Cinquanta Cincuenta
by Lamanth
Summary: DRABBLE COLLETION – Because it's all those little things that make life what it is. - Daily updates. - For Mel
1. Ring

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Ring<strong>

He didn't realise what it was until it was too late. The box was in his had before Dom worked out what it was his scrabbling fingers had pulled from the back of the draw. It was one of those moments when the past came rushing back and slapped him right between the eyes. The fist of recollection slamming into his skull, while the sharp blade of loss tore through his gut. That dark burning moment when the pain of what he had lost ripped through him, fresh and new and it was as if he were losing her all over again.

The small box sat in the palm of his hand, all soft black leather with an elegant gold boarder, looking expensive but tasteful. Past experience told Dom not to open it, that it would still hurt too much, but he opened it anyway. And there it was, simple, yet beautiful; the ring lay there glittering like some fallen star against the black velvet of its surround.

He hated it, this small thing that mocked him and reminded of what could have been. That taunted him with reminders of a future that could have been and the woman who no longer was. Time and again he debated throwing the diamond band away, but could never go through with it. Even though she had never worn it, never even seen it, it was the last part of her that he had and so, in spite of the pain, he would always keep Letty's ring.

* * *

><p>Just a crappy little thing I wanted to do to spread the Dotty love.<p>

And this fic will be dedicated to the first person to tell me what the title means.

Lamanth


	2. Hero

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

In the years that had past since that first meeting Dominic Toretto had been many things to Letty. While it was true that not all of them good, not all of them had been bad either. But all adding yet another dimension to their relationship.

He had been her best friend and her worst enemy. Often managing to play both roles at the same time, which only made her both hate and love him more. From the inside was mealy a complex relationship that evolved from mutual dislike, through to friendship, and at last into something more.

From the outside however, it had simply looked like an ongoing war than never seemed to reach a satisfactory conclusion. Or any conclusion for that matter. Vince had said, after a particularly bad fight, that he was going to be Switzerland and Dom and Letty had teased him about being smarter than he looked.

Dom was also biggest pain in the ass she had ever and would ever have the misfortune to meet. They were words that he had also used a time or two when referring to her. He was her was lover and he was her teacher. But no matter what other role he was playing he was always the rock that anchored her world and for that he would always be Letty's hero.

* * *

><p>I've always thought that, even though they love each other, Dom and Letty would probabaly fight a lot. Especially when they were younger.<p>

Lamanth


	3. Memory

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory <strong>

If he closed his eyes he could still recall it all, every perfect detail as if the moment had been frozen in time. It was like a photograph that had been kept safely tucked away from the light so that the colours were still bright and clear.

Letty's fingertips drawing lazy nonsensical patterns across his skin as she hummed snatches of Spanish lullaby her mother used to sing to her. The palm trees swaying in the soft summer wind, heavy with the salty scent of the sae. But most of all Dom remembered the steady beat of her heart.

There had been no one around but the two of them so alone that they might well have been the last two people on earth. And he wouldn't have minded one bit. In fact Dom would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life on the secluded beach and never see another person apart from the Latina lying sprawled across his chest.

There has been an almost wistful look on her face, looking back it was almost as if she'd know that the end was coming. The sweet sadness in her eyes, that added a strange sort of fragility to her strength, which only made Letty look even perfect in his eyes. Even the sand that had warmed their skin, and crept into places that it had no right to could spoil it. It was the one perfect memory. It was the one perfect girl.

* * *

><p>Anyone who hasn't watched 'Los Bandoleros' really should, the second half is all Dotty<p>

Lamanth


	4. Box

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Box<strong>

Letty lunged hissing at him, profanities falling from her lips even as she tried to rest the cardboard box out of his hands. Sure she had been all for the idea of moving some of her stuff into the Toretto house but that didn't give Dom the right to go noising through her boxes. Which was just what he was trying to but she'd be damned if she's just stand there and let him.

However the stupid, macho idiot that he was, was not only bigger than she was, but also stronger. Never the less she would not give in without a fight, her pride if nothing else demanded at least that much from her. So fight she did, kicking out, hitting Dom and even once almost biting him while she tried to retrieve the box from him. If she had to, Letty swore she'd use every dirty trick she had learned in the last seven years since, at ten years old, she had got into her first fist fight. That had been with Dom too.

Though, in the end, there was nothing she could do but look on helplessly as Dom opened the box and examined its contents. His eyebrows went up, a deliciously kissable smirk pulled at his lips while his dark eyes brimmed with laughter as he fixed them upon her blushing face. "Tell me Letty, is there a single Disney film you don't have?"

"Oh, go to hell." Letty snarled, grabbing the box from his unresisting hands before storming off. Dom just grinned even winder and followed her into his room.

* * *

><p>Cus we all know under that tough kick ass exterior Letty's got to have a few girly secrets, and you're never too old for Disney.<p>

Lamanth


	5. Run

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

It was probably voyeuristic or something like that she knew, but she just couldn't help herself. Besides, it wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong, or that at least anything that at least half a dozen other teenage girls weren't also doing. Anyway, there was just something about the sight that made it too captivating to ignore even if Letty suspected it might well be doing her emotional wellbeing less than no good at all.

Not to mention the fact that Mia teased her constantly about it, even if it was in a sweet friendly sort of way. But also, for some reason that Letty couldn't fathom, the Italian girl seemed to think that her preference for eating lunch in this spot somehow backed up her wild theories. Which was positively ridiculous, all it proved was that Letty had a good eye for a well developed male form.

Common sense told Letty to stop, even if only for the sake of Mia's long overdue reality check. The girl was too much of a romantic for her own good. But in spite of that Letty knew that would be all but impossible for her to give up her lunchtime treat. After all if Dominic Toretto insisted on running laps at school, during lunch, without his shirt no less, who was she to refuse to watch? Free eye candy was free eye candy and wasn't as if it meant anything after all.

* * *

><p>Well, it's just such a pretty picture.<p>

Lamanth


	6. Hurricane

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane<strong>

He was ready to kill his little sister after just one look at the state of his room, though he could even begin to imagine what she had been looking for there. One glance at the bathroom had Dom re-evaluating that thought death was too good for the girl, family or not he'd have to kill her twice. He didn't know how she did it, he really didn't. How could one short adolescent girl leave such a path of distraction running through the whole house? Mai had even ransacked the loft. He never did find out why.

Hurricane Mia had struck again and as always left complete distraction in her wake, he had to kill her if only to save his sanity. And the house, which would probably fall down the next time the Italian whirlwind struck. Yes, Dom decided, as he strode towards his sister's room, for the good of the world at large, and his home in particular, his Mia had to die.

Then he pushed open the bedroom door and got his first look at Letty, the object of his sister's artistic attentions. Her face was flawlessly made up, black mascara coats long thick lashes, a shimmer of gold accentuates her high cheek bones and a light clear gloss adorns her full lips. A short denim skirt shows off the amazing length of her leg and the holter neck top in a dusky gold shade that complemented her tanned skin, revealed to the North much cleavage and to the South an expanse of smooth caramel skin.

Mumbling an apologia for barging in on them Dom quickly back out of the room, and silently decided that Mia would live to see at least one more sunrise.

* * *

><p>Cus we all know that Mia must have driven both Dom and Letty mad plenty of times over the years.<p>

Lamanth


	7. Wings

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings<strong>

That was the problem, you could never cover every angle, plan for every possible eventuality. There was always something that could go wrong. And neither of them had ever foreseen this. The end of road was fast approaching and the only way for the tanker to go was straight over. But he had to get Letty off of it before that happened.

There was no other option, it was the only chance and it was only her trust in him that allowed her to move. Dom saw her lean backwards, her feet bracing against the side of the tanker and the she launched herself forward. Reaching out for him as she flew through the air. And for a moment she was flying without wings and he would hear their teenage voices calling out across the years.

He stretched as far as he could, until his muscles screamed and he thought that the sinews in his arm might snap. Dom's fingers extended, reaching out in a desperate attempted to catch the most important thing in his life. Letty's hand seized his wrist as her body slammed into the hood of the car; her breath whooshed from her lungs and misted on the windscreen.

"_Is there anything you can't do, Lett?"_

"_Fly."_

"_I'll be your wings."_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't know, those few lines just turned up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.<p>

Lamanth


	8. Cold

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

Colder than the winter wind howling its dirge through barren forests. Colder than the snow that blanketed tree, rock and earth in its silent shroud. Colder than ice that lay on water and hung in shards from bushes and branches. Colder than all of these was the hate that ran through him, turning his blood to ice water, when he looked upon the face of her murderer. A worthless man that couldn't even recall what she looked like. A cold-blooded killer, stone cold like his own frozen heart.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a real short one, I just couldn't think of any way to expand it. And on that note, if anyone wants to build on any of these drabbles, take the idea a build a story round it, then go for it. All I ask is that you let me know so I can read said story.<p>

Lamanth


	9. Red

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Red <strong>

She had been barely sixteen the first time, out at a street race that his father had expressly forbidden Dom from taking her to. But Letty had begged and pleaded and in the end he had given in, probably just to get her to shut up.

It was true that when she really put her mind to it, even at that age, there was practically nothing that she couldn't get the great Dominic Toretto to agree to. It was pure natural talent to her way of thinking. No one else, not even his own sister, had the power to beg, bully and blackmail Dom until he was red in the face and speechless with fury.

As always though, in the end, she was forgiven which was why she was sitting on the hood of his car as the after race high slowly faded. Letty was contentedly staring up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky surrounded by a hundred thousand stars, which shone all the more brightly in the chill night.

The cold air that was making her shiver and she was only just sixteen when without a word he slipped of off the jacket he wore and slipped it round her shoulders. The red leather was warm against her skin and scent of him surrounded her. And, annoying as she could be, Dom was too polite to point out the blush that was staining her cheeks red.

* * *

><p>Hmm, not much to say about this one. But I do want to say a big thank you to all the reviewers, it really means a lot guys.<p>

Lamanth


	10. Drink

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Drink <strong>

The bottle was cold, ice cold from where it had been sat in the fridge and there were big fat drops of perspiration running down the neck. The label was already soaked, starting to peel away from the clear glass in one corner and the light amber liquid moving with every shift he made.

Corona, as it could have been anything else, Letty thought with a rueful smile as she sat on his lap. Once Dom had found something he liked he tended to stick to it. It was funny in a slightly twisted way that he would go from girl to girl without thinking or caring about it. But the very idea of drinking anything but his beloved Corona was… well it was unthinkable.

So this was it, the one final test even if it seemed like a trivial matter. Three months in and it wasn't that Letty wanted to find holes in their relationship, more that she just kept needing to find ways to remind herself that it was real. With ease she carefully slipped the bottle from his hand, raised it to her lips and drank deeply.

Dom didn't drink anything else and no one messed with what he drank. Dark bitter chocolate eyes locked with hers and a mumbled 'thief' slipped past his lips but, nevertheless, he smiled. And leaned forward to grab another bottle from the table.

* * *

><p>Cus we all know that Dom would never let anyone but his girl pinch his Corona.<p>

Lamanth


	11. Midnight

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight <strong>

It was not much past midnight when she came creeping softly into his room. Her footfalls made hardly a sound on the thick carpet yet still he woke, as if her mere presence was enough to pull him from sleep. She stood there in the middle of the floor, her eyes down cast and she looked far younger than her seventeen years.

He didn't need to see the shadow that still lingered on her face to know why she had come. He pulled aside the covers and welcomed her into the circle of his arms as she all but ran to him. She curled against him seeking out the warmth and comfort that his mere presence offered her.

Nightmares. Bad dreams. Memories. It didn't matter what word they used to describe them, it was always the same. Faces of loved ones long gone; the pain of remembrance cutting deep, and then a teary eyed girl tip-toeing into his room.

It was only a little past midnight but he would hold her as long as he needed to just to keep the dreams from her.

* * *

><p>Ok, time for the shameless plug, if you like these drabbles please check out my other Dotty fic.<p>

Lamanth


	12. Temptation

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation <strong>

They both knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught. The hungry looks that passed between them. The fast and frantic kisses when there was the constant fear of being walked in on. The way they would press to close together when working on the same car. The furtive touched and the whispered words.

It was only a matter of time and then everyone they know is telling them that it is wrong. All they have been taught and lead to believe says that this is something that should not be allowed to happen. The law condemns him for what he feels, tells her that she is too young to know what is going on. Their friends look on with a mixture of confusion and unease. All but his sister who walks around daydreaming of their wedding and the day her best friend will truly become her sister.

Their parents are saddened and in half sighs lament that fact that it has all happened so quickly, tell them it would have been better if they had remained oblivious for still a few more years. That there is still time and suddenly talks about curfews and being sensible have become warnings about settling down too soon.

Everywhere they look there are people telling them that this is a temptation that they should not yield to. But if that were true, if it were wrong, it would not feel so right.

* * *

><p>There had to be people who were worried when Dom and Letty got together, especially given that she was sixteen and he was older.<p>

Lamanth


	13. View

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>View <strong>

The muttered oath the sound of something metallic hitting the floor had Toni looked up from the desk, where he was trying to make some sense of the garage paper work. His gaze flickered to where Dom stood, the sound of his only son growling to himself reaching him even over the distance, then to where the teen's eyes where resting. Understanding dawned instantly, and with a slight shrug and a small gin returned to his paper work.

The eighteen-year-old had complained bitterly when he had offered Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz a part time job. He had ranted and raved, gone all alpha male and said that a garage was no place for a sixteen-year-old girl, and that she would mess things up. Dom had grumbled and growled and generally acted like a bear with a sore head only without the animals good points.

It wasn't until Vince spoke up; saying they were both stuck with her so why was Dom still going on about her? that he shut up. Not that this was much better as, instead of just being quiet, he cultivated a brooding silence, which he supplemented with dark looks, whenever Letty happened to glance his way.

But the truth was the only one messing anything up was Dom himself which might've had something to do with the way he watched Letty with eagle eyed intensity when ever he could.

"Just to make sure she doesn't screw up too badly." He insisted whenever anyone called him on it.

"So not the view you get," Vince smirked at him. "Every time Letty bends over under the hood of a car."

* * *

><p>I just found this idea too funny to pass up, after all it's not like Dom could be blamed for staring.<p>

Lamanth


	14. Silk

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Silk <strong>

Letty, as a rule, didn't have much time for what Mia called 'the finer things in life'. Girly-girl was not her style, and it was all she could be persuaded to do to don slacks and a well-tailored blouse on formal occasions.

Her wardrobe consisted of tatty jeans, cut off shorts, oil stained tank tops and over sized T-shirts she had pinched from Dom. Denim and cotton were as fancy as she felt it necessary to get. A selection she was perfectly happy with and had no desire to change. Everything else was just too much fuss not to mention too much cost.

So when on his birthday she turned up in just a long black coat and high heels Dom really appreciated it. And when he found out that all she had on under it was a matching underwear set in dark blue silk he felt like the luckiest birthday boy alive.

But as much as he appreciated all Letty's efforts and liked her in the silk finery he could not help but like her even better out of it.

* * *

><p>Probably the best birthday present Dom ever got., and thank you all so much for all your amazing reviews.<p>

Lamanth


	15. Cover

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Cover <strong>

This was it Dom decided as he stalked across the hallway. Then the crash as he threw his sister's bedroom door open echoed around the house as he stormed into the room. And yet, somehow in spite of the noise, the dark haired girl was still asleep.

With a snarl he yanked the covers off of the girl and noticed two things; first the girl was Letty and not Mia and second, she was as naked as the day she was born. Letty screamed as she hastily tugged the covers up to her chin. And then there was silence. It was thick and heavy and filled the air the heat of embarrassment.

Dom quickly apologised, muttering that he had only been looking for Mia to which Letty spat out a very snippy 'do I look like your sister?'. Still mentally off balance Dom had said 'no, of course not. Mia wasn't as…'

And Mia had walked in just in time to see her brother making hand gestures that either represented a an hour-glass or a female form whose vital statistics were beyond belief. Her dark eyes had flickered from her flustered brother to her shocked best friend and her face split into a devilish grin. It was a look that both parties had grown to mistrust.

She very happily chirped that she hoped they had a good cover story for why Dom was standing over a bed in which a naked Letty was lying,. Especially as their dad was on his way up as he wanted to know what the screaming had been about.

* * *

><p>Nothing to say about this, I'm just going to sit here and laugh at the funny mental picture.<p>

(A/N) MimeMoe asked a very good question about this 'Why is Letty naked?' The reason - because it was more embarrassing for Dom. *grins*

Lamanth


	16. Promise

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise <strong>

There is so much that he wants to promise her, this hard as nails tomboy who looks better in overall that a skirt. Yet knows that to do so would be stupid and worse, harmful to both of them. He loves her and cares about her and, even though he knows it sound like a damn cliché, he could never picture his life without her in it.

But still in some deep dark part of his mind he knows that in the end he will probably end up hurting her and that he won't mean to will be of little comfort to either of them. For some reason he can't seem to help it, sometimes it seems that his life is just one long string of broken promises. All the people he let down, all the ones he couldn't protect.

He knows that one day, inevitably, she will become just one more in that long line. So he pushes aside all the things he wants to promise and can't and tells her the thing that she needs to hear; that he'll try, no matter what else happens he promises that he'll try.

* * *

><p>And we're back to a more angsty feel again, this makes me happy because at heart I am a bitch and I love to see my favourite characters suffer.<p>

Lamanth


	17. Dream

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream <strong>

It was gone two in the morning when he drove past and saw her. The fifteen-year-old was sitting in the middle of her front lawn on hand pulling up blades of grass while she stared at nothing. Her normally caramel coloured skin looked unnaturally pale in the moonlight and the dark hair falling around her face only added to the effect.

He parked outside his house and then quickly headed back to where she was, knowing his sister would have a fit if she ever found out he had left her best friend sitting outside in the early morning dark. She didn't move until he was standing over her, and even then all she did was tilt her head back so she could look at him.

It was nothing, just a bad dream; she answered the question before he could even ask. But the smile she offered seemed strained and forced, and he couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach her eyes. He just nodded, looked at the house that held so many dark secrets and then pulled her to her feet.

She didn't object when he started leading her back down the road towards the Toretto home and away from her own. One day, he promised, he'd give her something good to dream about. For now he'd just keep his hand on the small of her back as they walked along the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Hee hee, I thought we were a little over due for some sweetness.<p>

Lamanth


	18. Candle

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle <strong>

It's nothing really, a simple thing that means nothing. But her dark eyes stay fixed upon it, the tiny flickering flame that dances in the soft breeze of her breath. The candlelight has golden sparks glimmering in her over bright eyes even as she fights the tears. She won't cry. She didn't cry when they took him from her and she won't cry now. He wouldn't want her to anyhow.

A small bead of hot wax rolls down the length of the candle, over the cheap plastic holder and onto the small cupcake in which it stands. It's been one year, four months and twenty-one days since he was locked away from her. In her heart she knows that in the scheme of things it is not a long time for them to have been separated, that others suffer far worse. But every day they are apart seems to last forever.

The dark haired girl tells herself that she is being stupid, that this day is no different to the others that have come before. The small flickering candle doesn't really change anything, but she can't quite make herself believe it.

She exhales softly, her breath snuffing out the flame until all that remains is a wisp of smoke. "Happy birthday, Dom."

* * *

><p>I thought of going the romantic candlelight route, but that's so over used and something about this just appealed to me.<p>

Lamanth


	19. Talent

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Talent <strong>

He could ignore it, brush it all off as just her being pregnant, blame it on excessive hormones and he'd know it to be true. But the awful truth was, even at her worst; she stuck to the truth. Not because she thought it would hurt more but because she simply hated to lie. She always had which made the life she was forced to live even harder to deal with.

So he stood their while her words poured over him like so much boiling acid, trying to act like it didn't hurt when she tore him to shreds. Yelling that he was pathetic and useless, that the only talent he had was hurting other people. Wounding them, braking them. She screamed tears running down her face, shaking with the force of her feeling while she angrily brushed away the arms that reached out to comfort her.

"First Jessie and now Vince." She cried, angrily shoving black strands of hair from her flushed face. "And what about Leon, do you know what happened to him? Do you even care? And Letty!"

"Mia, please." Only two words because he couldn't bring himself to say any more, didn't trust his voice not to brake. But he know it was not enough, this had been building for too long and now that she'd started nothing would stop her no matter how much he really didn't want to hear it.

"No! You left her. You left her Dom, with no explanation, with nothing except a pile of cash by bed like she was just some cheap whore. And when she came back, she was broken. Do you have any idea what that was like? To see Letty like that. And she forgave you Dom," The pain was so clear in her voice, it was obvious she was reliving it all. "You took everything from her and she forgave you. And then she died for you, because of you. You killed my best friend!"

"Mia, enough now." Brian's voice, soothing and calm, then his hand on Mia's arm, truing her, guiding her away. And then his sister's words floating back to him, "Everything he touches he ruins. He always has. It's the only thing he can do."

* * *

><p>Just because Mia lost Letty too, and I think that some small part of her blames Dom even though I doubt she'd ever say so.<p>

Lamanth


	20. Silence

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Silence <strong>

She was so quiet, huddled there upon the backseat. And more than that she looked small, somehow diminished in a way he could never put into words. As if some part of her had been lost and was being kept just out of his reach. But mostly it was her silence that got to him. The way even the ragged sound of her breathing didn't reach him.

Her dark hair was a mess. Ebony strands had freed themselves from the ponytail and had fallen around a face that looked so different from the one he was used to seeing. It wasn't the cuts and scrapes, nor the bruises that were starting to form. It wasn't even the blood that covered golden skin though the sight of it unsettled him and made nausea rise in his gut. That was because of him, her blood had been spilled because of him.

The worst thing was the expression in the black eyes. The eyes that she wouldn't, or couldn't, rise to meet his. She had told him that it didn't feel right, that something was making her feel uneasy and he had just ignored her. He leaned towards her whispered that he loved her but she just turned her head and the silence closed in around him.

* * *

><p>So, no reviews for the last drabble, I am so not feeling the love guys. In fact I think I'm going to have to go and sulk in my emo corner… right after I make an emo corner.<p>

Lamanth


	21. Journey

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Journey <strong>

"That's right, all the way from Mexico sucker." It couldn't be called a smile; not with the way her lips curved upward as she eyed him smugly, it could only be called smirk. "Mmm hmm."

It was too big a temptation to resist so he didn't even bother; he just held the back of her head and kissed her slow and deep. Savouring the taste of her, of his Letty, who had travelled so far just for him. Just to be with him. Three thousand miles sounded a lot but he knew he'd journey to the ends of the earth if that was what one of her kisses cost him.

It seemed that their whole life had become one long trek, always moving from one place to the next. Going from A to B and then on to C soon followed by D. Always moving but never seeming to get anywhere.

But the taste of her mouth made it worth it, because he knew if they gave up on their insane lifestyle, the constant never ending journey to nowhere then he'd lose her forever. And there'd be nowhere left for him to go.

* * *

><p>Something slightly happier this time around for you all. On a side note the emo corner is now half built and I'll soon be shopping for black paint.<p>

Lamanth


	22. Fire

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire <strong>

It really was not the right moment to get all sentimental. This was neither the time nor the place to realise how gorgeous Letty looked illuminated by the light of the flames. They turned her skin to burnished gold, and made strands of her hair gleam.

The heat the billowing cloud of flame generated filled the air and something akin to that heat spiralled through him as watched the way perspiration rolled over her skin. And for a moment he couldn't held but remember other times when sweat gleamed on her skin, when the heat was something the two of them had created.

But these were the sort of thoughts better suited to late winter nights lying on a rug in front of an open fire. A time when it would be easy to turn said thoughts into reality. Not when –

"Dom!" Her dark eyes were ablaze as he slammed his foot down on the gas, the car surging forward and passing directly under the burring tanker. Really not the right moment.

* * *

><p>I'm back to the not having much to say except for a) Yes, black paint, and b) No! No boycotting the emo corner, I need privacy in which to sulk. Love you all guys<p>

Lamanth


	23. Strength

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Strength <strong>

He was too late. Dom shook his head as he took in the scene, the cowering boy and the fuming girl, what had he been thinking? Of course he had been too late, and in hindsight that was probably a good thing. A very good thing.

True, at sixteen Letty was still a slightly built little thing, 5'5" if that and looked like some sort of exotically painted china doll. When she wasn't covered in oil and engine grease that was. At times it looked like one good gust of wind and she could have been blown away, or so it seemed.

But looks can be deceiving and the boy who had been running his mouth off only a moment before buckled under the force of her blow. One look at the expression of contempt on her face was all it took and Dom made up his mind to never ever get on Letty's bad side if he could avoid it.

A pocket sized Venus with a super size sex appeal she might be, but she also had a deadly hook and a killer right, lift combo.

* * *

><p>I've always thought the fact that she doesn't need him to take care of her is probably one of the things Dom likes about Letty. She can stand on her own two feet and doesn't need him to save the day all the time.<p>

Lamanth


	24. Fall

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall <strong>

Dom never really thought that there would ever be a girl he would truly love. Ones he liked, he could find in abundance. First the pretty cheerleaders in high school, flexible in so many ways. Then the lithe, scantily clad, beauties that seemed to be a permanent fixture of just about any race scene.

Then, admittedly even then in a league of her own, there had been Letty. The one who had started of as just the brat who had lived down the street her whole life and had always been into cars. Who had liked cars more then dolls, then more then boys, then more than life. The girl who had, seemingly over night, suddenly become all grown up and suddenly liked him more than cars.

He'd liked them all, but loved? No, he hadn't loved any of them. Not really. Until one morning Letty had walked into the garage, sweatpants, tank-top and an oil stain on one cheek. And the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It wasn't until that moment Dom realised just how far and fast he'd truly fallen for her.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of an update yesterday guys. I have no excuse other than the fact that my Internet went down. But I hope this drop of sweetness makes up for it.<p>

Lamanth


	25. Forgotten

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten <strong>

Well she had tried; she could say that at least. She had failed it was true but no one would ever be able to say that she hadn't tried. And now that it was all over it was something of a relief. She wouldn't have to be strong anymore. Wouldn't have to stand there and tell Mia that everything was going to be fine when she knew it probably wouldn't.

She could hear the footsteps approaching, see the figure appearing out of the darkness. It was death, her death, she knew that and lying half in and half out of the over turned car's window she knew she must have looked pathetic. But it didn't matter now. Nothing really mattered now, only him, only Dom.

Letty hoped that he would understand that she had tried her best, done all she could think of so that he could come home. And she hoped that he wouldn't forget her completely. That from time to time he'd remember all the times they had shared. Not just the regrets and the mistakes, but the glory days, when they were young and in love and there was nothing they couldn't do.

She could see him clearly now, see the gun in his hand, the barrel aimed at her head and knew that at last it was finally over. Some loves, she remembered her mother telling her, were made to last while others just seemed to cause pain. She heard the click, the safety coming off, and hoped that he would find someone else, someone who could give him what she couldn't, but that he wouldn't forget her completely.

* * *

><p>Could anyone tell I've been spending time in the newly completed emo corner? What? Really, no one? Oh well.<p>

Lamanth


	26. Dance

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance <strong>

Letty was drunk. She had to be, it was the only explanation. At least the only explanation he wanted to consider when in conjunction with the sixteen-year-old. Mad as a hornet and drunk as a skunk.

There was simply no other reason why Leticia Ortiz would be dancing around on top of a picnic table. A half empty bottle in one hand as she pranced around shaking her ass for all she was worth. No, take back dancing and make that swaying dangerously on the edge of a picnic table.

For once in his life Dom saw clearly what the future would hold which was why when she did fall, Letty didn't end up cracking her pretty little skull open on the patio. Instead she ended up, quite happily as far as anyone could tell, straddling Dom's lap and both of them ended up on the ground.

"From table dancing to lap dancing in one easy move." Letty howled with laughter, delighted with her own joke while all Dom could groan and lower his head in embarrassment. That's what he got for trying to save dancing girls he thought ruefully as he manfully tried to ignore the sensations being caused by Letty, who was wiggling around on his lap.

Later on he would swear that he hadn't intended to end up looking down her top and everyone else would remind him that he hadn't made any move to look away. Nor any attempt to remove Letty from his lap.

* * *

><p>From one end of the spectrum to the other, and I figured I couldn't get less emo than this. Though Letty might want a nice dark corner of her own when she wakes up with her hangover.<p>

Lamanth


	27. Body

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Body <strong>

It was a good body. Strong with out being overly muscled, curves in all the right places but not ridiculously so. Long toned legs, dextrous fingers and a lot of caramel coloured skin. Yes, without any hint of vanity Letty could say her body was good.

Or though... was it still Dom's body?

She turned away from the full-length mirror and snatched the robe off of the queen-size bed. It didn't matter how far or how fast she ran nothing ever seemed to change. So she hid the body she would always think of as his in the folds of white cotton and curled up on the hotel bed, her back to the mirror. But, as always, blocking out the sight didn't help, and all to soon her hands settled on her too flat stomach.

With eyes closed she can still recall the horrific cramping sensations, the pain, the fear and worst of all the knowledge. Knowing what was happening and knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her body, his body, their body, letting them down, failing them. Losing their baby.

And so she had run, left them all thinking that she was dead. Wishing she really was dead, because she would have been better off dead. For how could she ever face any of them now? Her shame and her failure always urging her on were pushing her further and faster. Because the body he had loved so much had failed them both.

* * *

><p>Yep and we're back to the emo corner guys, sorry. Yeah right. As if. I love the angst, suffer now bitches.<p>

Lamanth


	28. Mask

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Mask <strong>

Dominic Toretto wore a mask.

Not literally. At least not since the time he wore the hockey mask when dressed up as Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th for Halloween. It would have been fine if he hadn't have met Mia and Letty in the hall and if the pair hadn't freaked out. At least Mia sure as hell freaked, Letty just tried to beat him to death with a baseball bat. He never had worked out where she got hold of it or what she was doing with it.

No, the mask he wore was a metaphorical one. He projected the image of the tough, self-assured alpha male, which he was. But he also hid parts of himself away from the world, hiding the softer parts of his character that some people might mistake for signs of weakness.

He hid the parts of him that would sit and eat ice-cream with Mia while chick flicks played and she cried about the boy who had broken her heart. Mia always stated that she had the best big brother in the world, but never told anyone why.

He also locked away the part that decided that Letty had put up with enough of rough housing it in a nearly all-male household. He subsequently spent the best part of an hour trying to pick out shampoo, conditioner and body lotion for her even though he knew nothing about any of it.

Letty had thought it sweet and wonderful and never told him that she liked using his stuff in the shower because it meant that she could carry his scent with her. What he did meant all the more to her because she knew that the Dominic Toretto the world saw was not the real one, not the one that she knew.

Under the mask was the person who was happy to just lie in bed for hours just holding her. That would rub her shoulders when the muscles were stiff. And would steal a kiss from her just because it was too long since he had last tasted her lips.

Dominic Toretto wore a mask and Leticia Ortiz was the only one who ever really got to see under it.

* * *

><p>(AN) This one is dedicated to **MimeMoe**, as something she told me inspired this drabble.

Sorry once again for the delay in updating guys, there are two explanations and you can pick which one you like best. A) My Internet went down again. B) I had to help Letty find a baseball bat.

Lamanth


	29. Farewells

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Farewells<strong>

He didn't even say goodbye and that she thinks is what hurts the most. And she knows that it's stupid because she should have known, should have seen it coming because they have never ever been the sort of people to say farewells. There had never been a need, for even when they had been parted before both of them had known that it was only a temporary separation. So _goodbyes_ became _I'll see you soon's_ and _I'll wait for you's_ and _I'll always come for you's_.

But this time, a midnight split and nothing left to mark the fact that he'd ever been there except for a pile of cash as if she were just some cheap whore he was paying off. She twisted the cold silver chain so tightly around her fingers that it bit into her flesh, the heavy cross banging against her knuckles. With a strangled sob she threw the necklace from her, not caring when it smashed into the mirror turning the glass into a mass of spider web cracks.

This time there was a pain like nothing she had ever known before, because something inside of her, in some deep dark place she didn't want to acknowledge was telling her that this time is was different. That this time is was forever. That she wouldn't see him again soon. That he wouldn't wait for her. And hat never again would he come for her.

So had it really been too much to ask of him that this time, the last time, he let her have the chance to say goodbye?

* * *

><p>Ahh how sweet it is, the siren call of the emo corner, it is music to my tortured soul.<p>

Lamanth


	30. Laugh

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Laugh <strong>

The thing about Dom and Letty was they fought… a lot. But their fights though bad never lasted. It was like a fire that burned hot and fast, burning its self out in a matter on minuets. They would scream and yell, occasionally become violent and frequently throw things.

As spectator sports went it was brilliant providing you weren't caught in the crossfire and Vince current was. Though what he had done no one seemed to know, himself included, and Dom and Letty's current fight had once again taken on a life of its own.

"There you go defending him again. You're my girl, you should be taking my side."

"You're so full of your self, I thought you were a side all on you fucking own."

"I could have any girl I want, you should be grateful."

"What? For have to put up with an egotistical bastard? You're the lucky one here."

"You're not as great as you think you are, and no one else would put up with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Mia, by this point, was so over come with laughter that Leon practically had to hold her up. Not an easy task especially considering that he was having a hard enough time controlling his own amusement. Vince was slumped on the floor, head in his hands giving off the defeated air of someone who had given up. And Jessie…

Mia doubled over and howled with laughter as Letty turned away from Dom, took three quick steps, grabbed Jessie and kissed the startled young teen full on the mouth.

"No one else would want me, huh?" Letty adlibbed even as Dom glared at her and Jessie backed off waving his arms wildly.

"She kissed me, Dom." The resident genius babbled frantically. "She did it. It was all her."

"Jessie, shut-up." Dom snapped before turning to Letty. "You, big trouble. And you," His dark eyes fixed on his still hysterically laughing sister. "You I give up with."

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but this just popped into my head and I found it too funny to pass up.<p>

Lamanth


	31. Sacred

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacred <strong>

The silence was unnatural, Mia thought, the sort of hushed quiet that you only got in museums or art galleries. But, no, she corrected herself; it was more like the silence that filled a church once the congregation had left. The sort of emptiness that you didn't want to intrude on, but she had little choice now.

"I've brought you a cup of tea." She all but winced at the sound of her own voice, it seemed somehow like an alien invasion in that sacred space.

The only response was a muffled grunt from the young woman half-hidden under the car, which came as no surprise. Since she had come home, for this house would always be home, Letty had communicated in little more than grunts and sighs. Her once sharp tongue buried somewhere under grief and pain.

Mia wanted to stay, wanted to try and get her friend to talk, but she knew it was hopeless. That past weeks and months had taught her that much, Letty was too broken to deal with anything but herself and the car. From the outside, it seemed to Mia that Letty had in someway come to the conclusion that if she could fix the 1970 Dodge Charger then it would somehow fix everything else.

The slender Italian set the steaming cup down on a near by toolbox and then silently made her way out of the garage. It was strange; she had spent a grate deal of her life in that place and had always felt welcome and comforted until now. Now it was Letty's space somehow and it didn't seem to invite anyone else into its four walls.

The broken car and the broken girl, pain and hurt seemed to have seeped into the very walls as Letty worked day and night to fix things that were beyond repair. And there, in the midst of it all, a gleaming silver cross. The constant reminder of why everything was damaged.

* * *

><p>Now this was a hard prompt to work with and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I've re-written three times and I'm not going to do it again.<p>

Lamanth


	32. Eclipse

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse<strong>

There were a lot of things about Leticia Ortiz that Dom knew he would never ever under any circumstances be able to understand.

Her passion for honey and peanut butter sandwiches. The fact that she couldn't stand having dirt under her nails but wasn't at all bothered about oil or engine grease. That even though she was one of the toughest people he knew she still got weepy watching Disney films. And he really didn't comprehend her taste in literature.

"Really, Lett?" He questioned as he eyed the book in her hands with distaste. He had never read any of the series and never intended to. But you couldn't turn round without seeing some reference to it and so he knew what the black book jackets with red detail meant.

"Mia lent it to me." Letty said without looking, without even taking her eyes from the page a fact that would have irked Dom if he hadn't found the whole thing just so out of character.

"Mia I get," And he did, oh he really did. This was just the sort of thing that his hopelessly die-hard romantic sister would love. She's been planing his wedding to Letty since she was twelve for the love of heaven. "But you?"

"Not really my sort of thing I admit, but it has werewolves in it. And I do _like_ werewolves." Carefully she licked her right index finger before turning the page. "It's all that wild bestial instinct. Animal attraction."

"Uh-huh." The sound Dom made showed clearly what he thought of that, but it didn't stop him from settling next to her on the sofa. Almost on top of her in fact.

"Hey don't knock it," And now she did look up and her dark eyes were gleaming with mischief, it was a look that always managed to make his blood heat. "It's why I'm with you after all, ain't it."

"What?" He arched an eyebrow in mock confusion even as he leaned even further into her. "Cus I smell like a wet dog and shed all over the carpet?"

"Nah," Letty dismissed easily, as she tossed the book aside so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "It's cus you're a beast."

"Well shit," And he smirked even as he swore and leaned into kiss her. "Doggy style was gonna be my next guess."

* * *

><p>I had a really hard time coming up with something for this prompt as I really didn't want to go the 'moon' route, please someone tell me that they get this?<p>

Lamanth

(A/N) Werewolves rule and sparkly vampires (should be chopped up into little pieces and sent home in a matchbox) drooled. And that tells everyone all they need to know about my views on 'Twlight'.


	33. World

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>World <strong>

Dom had made her the centre of his world, changed his life until it revolved around nothing but her, and Letty had reciprocated. That was why her world fell apart when he left her and why he almost went of the deep end when he heard she's been killed. But looking at him now, walking along with one arm around a petite blonde…

Their love had been, well sappy as it sounded; theirs had been a great love. It was complicated, intense; all consuming it was what had held them together. Because, apart for cars and sex, they had never really had that much in common, they had fought constantly, seemingly making up only to fight again. But their love, that complex and dangerous thing that it was, had always kept drawing them back. And what was something a banal as happiness compared to all that?

It was hard but she could see it in Dom's face. What he shared with that woman was lighter more simple, she, made him happy in a way that Letty had never been able to. It took every last scrap of strength that she possessed to turn and walk away, but walk away Letty did. Not because she wanted to but because she knew that she had, it was the right thing to do. For all of them.

There was a difference between great love and right love. Looking at it now from the outside Letty could see what she had once been blind to. Long months of separation had shown her what it was that everyone else had been trying to point out right from the start. That the love that she and Dom shared was bad for them. That one day, if they had stayed together, it would have blown up and take everyone they cared about with them.

XXXXX

It was something and nothing, a figure in the crowed that almost seemed to grab at his eye and demand a second look. For one moment something tugged hard in Dom's chest, a savage sort of joy that demand recognition. But when he looked there was nothing to see, no familiar features in the endless sea of faces, not a single point of recognition. Only an odd sensation that somehow his whole world had just shifted on its axis.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, only when hell freezes over, Ifwhen they meet up again there will be one hell of a firework display. Dom will probably blow a fuse and if he does, well Letty's never been the sort to back down from a fight.

Lamanth


	34. Formal

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Formal <strong>

He instinctively hated it, the stupid, vapid scene playing out before him and not solely because of what it represented. Letty was gone, he knew that. Didn't have to accept it and he sure as hell didn't have to like it, but he did know it.

The world was a little less bright without her in it. And she was always so bright. Not that that cheerful little miss sunshine sort of way that always drove him mad, but in a way that almost seemed to defy explanation. When she was with him life seemed to be full of possibilities, there was nothing that they couldn't do and there was nowhere that they couldn't go.

Only now she was gone and he couldn't follow her, not this time. This time she'd left him behind and all he could do was stare down at the black clad figures and the black cars and try not to scream at the hypocrisy of it all.

Funerals, they weren't about the dead they were all about the living. Meant to offer some sort of hollow comfort, some form of closures, but they didn't. This overly formal circus act that was nothing to do with Letty, she would have hated it. Scoffed with derision because it was so far from everything that she was.

Only the three cars, yellow, pink and blue, parked noise to tail offered even the slightest indication of the woman she had been. But there they all were in their sombre outfits, even Mia, all stiff and formal and everything that Letty had never been and never wanted to be.

Later Mia would say she was sorry he couldn't have been their, the FBI presence having made it impossible, and he would nod and mumble something and not really answer because part of him was glad not to have been there. Not to have had to deal with all that stupid formal formality that wasn't him and wasn't Letty.

All that empty ceremonial conventionality that just simply wasn't them.

* * *

><p>It's this pretty new LED light; I just can't bring myself to leave the emo now… it might hurt the lights feelings. That and I just enjoy inflicting angst on you all.<p>

Lamanth


	35. Whisper

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Whisper <strong>

These were the moments he liked best. Well all right, not quite the best, there were defiantly times when the two of them were together and had more fun. But these moments, the after moments, when it was just the two of them lying curled together in the dark were something to treasure.

When it was all quite whispers in the shadows of her room, when they were together and everything was simply perfect. Under normal circumstances Dom wasn't a snuggling kind of guy, even after sex he liked to be on one side of the bed and his companion to be on the other.

Normally, anyway. With Letty he liked to have her draped over him, so that he could lock his arms around her and hold her to him. The constant reminder that she was his and that he was hers and that nothing could ever come between them. Her head pillowed on his shoulder, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin and hear her softly whisper his name. Which was just what she was doing.

"Dom," Letty murmured. "You need to get out." The slight pout on her bottom lip showed that, even though she had said the words, she didn't like the idea.

"Mmm," He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat while his hand traced lazy patterns on her bare lower back. "We've still got time."

The smile that pulled at her lips was all slow seduction as she leaned over him and whispered words that would make his heart race.

"I can hear my papa coming up the stairs."

* * *

><p>If I close my eyes I can picture Dom's face as he all but falls out of Letty's bed, bare assed and panicked as all get out.<p>

Lamanth


	36. Forever

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever <strong>

The phone slipped from his hand, Mia's voice calling unheeded into the warm air, pleading for an answer she would never get. So she had lied to him. There was a small part of him, the part that always watched the rest of him, and it was saying that this was not the way he should be reacting.

He wanted to cover his eyes, block out the sight of the people too-ing and fro-ing as if nothing had changed. He wanted to put his hands to his ears and drown out the sound of his sister's voice telling him things he didn't want to believe. Telling him that she had lied to him.

He should feel sorrow not anger. Or at least he should not feel furious with her, but he did. Fury filled him because the one person he had though he would always be able to trust had lied to him. Because Letty had promised him that they would be forever but that was a lie. She was dead and forever was just another lie.

* * *

><p>Happy, then sad, then happy again, before back to sad once more. I'll try and switch it up as much as I can just so I don't have you all suffering from an angst OD.<p>

Lamanth


	37. Overwhelmed

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Overwhelmed<strong>

They were screaming and yelling at each other. Lashing out with verbal attacks because both of them had known, even at that point, that if things got violent between them then they would be beyond all hope. And then it came; the only thing that could have saved them, the words spat with such venom that they could have physically hurt.

"Because I love you!"

And in that moment the whole world, impossible though it was, seemed to freeze for the pair of them. Letty just stood there dumbstruck her anger striped from her, staring wide-eyed at him as if she couldn't believe the words he had just thrown at her, which she really couldn't. While Dom was just standing there, the rage seeming to have fled from him, a strange half smile on his face, looking like a man who had just had an epiphany.

"Letty, did you hear me?" He moved at last, stepping up to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her none too gently. "I said I love you. You. You stupid, crazy, psycho bitch. I love you."

"I have bad points too ya know." Letty mumbled dazedly, as she tried to come to grips with the overwhelming sensation that her world had just been turned on its head.

* * *

><p>Cus even though deep down Dom knows he loves her, I think it would take something big for him to say it. And until he says it he probably wouldn't think he was.<p>

Lamanth


	38. Wait

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Wait <strong>

Two years. It could have been worse, a lot worse, sentenced for five years out after two due to good behaviour, yes it could have been far, far worse. But two years was still a long time, and there was no way he could have asked her to wait for him.

She didn't visited; he hadn't wanted her to see him like that and so because he had asked she had stayed away. Getting out of the car and looking towards the small group waiting in front of the house he wondered if that had been the right thing to do. At the time it had seemed right, now he thought it might have seemed as if he were pushing her away.

He starts towards the house and panic grips him as he realises that she's not looking at him. Then his sister is flying at him, flinging herself into his arms and sobbing so hard it shakes her whole body. And friend as calling out greetings and slapping him on the back and saying how they are so happy to have him back. And she's still just standing there not looking at him.

It is his sister who gets it first, dear sweet Mia, who is so quick to see and understand what people want. She untangles herself from him and then clicking and shooing chivvies everyone back towards the house, herding them like a mother hen through the front door until it's just the two of them left.

He walks up to her and it seems to take forever, and he's not sure if it's fear or anticipation that makes his heart race. She's changed of course, two years will do that, but she's also just the same, same dark hair, caramel and oil stained cloths. The only real difference is her eyes, the eyes that won't look at him.

"You alright?" He knows it's a dumb thing to say before the words leave his mouth, but he doesn't have a clue what it is he should be saying.

"Sure," She gives a noncommittal nod and a half shrug that do nothing to reassure him. "This all you're stuff?"

"Yeah." He spares a brief glance for the duffel bag he holds in one hand, all he felt it necessary to bring back to the real world with him.

"Pity." And now, at last she turns to him, and there is a smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye. "I was kinda hoping they'd let you bring the handcuffs home with you."

That's all he needs. He drops his bag and reaches out for her, she comings willingly and then his moth in on hers and nothing else matters. She's waited for him, and as he reveals in the taste of her he silently promises to never keep her waiting again.

* * *

><p>Yeah well, I've consumed too much alcohol to bother even trying to explain this, if anyone wants me I'll be asleep in the emo corner. Expect angst next time round.<p>

Lamanth


	39. Hope

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope <strong>

The heart sheds hopes painfully like a tree sheds autumn leaves. Each one falling more slowly and excruciatingly that the last, until finally the last ragged bit of colour falls onto frozen snow. Until nothing is left but an aching hole and a memory that is dull and faded like an old photograph.

But still hope remains, that flaw in human nature that makes him want to believe that she's still out there somewhere. That she might just still be alive because they never found her body. It was a gravestone over an empty grave that they had all grieved over. Cold marble, nothing more and so he won't believe until there is proof.

So he comes up with all sorts of stories and theories, each more wild and unlikely than the last. Coming up with ideas on how she could have survived. And reasons for why she would have stayed away from him and let them all think she was dead. And he can almost convince himself that he wouldn't care if she has just abandoned them all for no reason at all. That he wouldn't care just as long as she was still out there somewhere.

So he hopes and dreams and tries to come up with reasons why. And it is his hope that kills him a little more each day.

* * *

><p>Well you can't say I didn't warn you, angst abounds once again.<p>

Lamanth


	40. Ice

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice <strong>

Letty was pure fire. Smouldering looks and burning touches. She made his blood heat and burnt away at his self-control. And a long time ago Dom realised if their relationship were to stand any chance at all then he would have to become the ice to Letty's fire.

With her he would always have to keep a cool head. With others he could explode and yell and vent as he saw fit but never with Letty. When they fought it was all cool tones, icy glares and cold shoulders. Because if things ever became heated then words would turn into screams and screams would turn into fists.

And Dom wanted to hurt her as much as Letty would want to hurt him and they would both end up hurt and what they had would be over. So there was no heat with Letty. He saved it up, bottled it away, and only let it lose in the dark and quite when it was just the two of them. Where it would burn them but only warm them.

Everything with Letty he had always handled with ice cool control that was why he reacted the way he did when he heard of her death. If it had been anyone else, Mia, Vince or Han he would have just rolled into town found out who was responsible and smeared their brains across the wall. But it was Letty and it made his blood turn to ice, so he plotted and planed and found out who had done it and who had ordered it and made them pay every way he could.

Cold, cool, calculated. Like ice.

That was why when Han and Gisele finally arrived, his supposedly dead lover in tow, all he had given her was one long cool glance before turning and walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mia babbled, even as she clung to her friend. "I didn't think he'd be so cold."

"Not the hot headed reaction I was expecting." Brian agreed. "You'd think after having a week to prepare he'd have something to say."

Letty remind silent and let Mia hug her to her hearts content. She at least had been expecting such a reaction, hoping for it even, because if Dom was still keeping his cool around her it meant on some level she still cared even after what she had put him though.

Ice ice baby.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, migraine prevented me from posting yesterday. But having said that, one review in two days? If I weren't such a cold-hearted bitch I might be hurt.<p>

Lamanth


	41. Fever

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Fever <strong>

It was fine they told him all perfectly normal and just what they would have expected. It was strange but those words, reassuring though they were, brought him no comfort at all. If anything they only increased his desire to stay where he was, to clutch her hand all that tighter and reminder that she had something to fight for.

A simple fever they said, it would run its course in a few days, a week at most, and she would be none the worse for the experience. It was so easy for them to say. Doctors who didn't know her. Adults who had a lifetime's worth of experience telling them that she would be fine. Friends, who weren't really friends and didn't care at all. Even his sister, who was so eager to cling to the words of reassurance that were offered.

None of them cared, not in the same way that he did. They didn't know that the knot in his stomach tightened every time she mewled in distress or writhed in pain. None of them understood how it ate away at him to watch her eyes roll as she stared at the imagines her fevered mind produced. That when she called out frantically, half delirious as she was, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her until everything was all right.

Everything was going to be fine that's what they kept on saying. What everyone kept on saying. Repeating it over and over like a mantra, that would be true if only the said it often enough. And part of him could even believe that it was true, that it was just a simple fever that would spike and then leave her just how she always was.

But there was another part of him; the small scared part that knew the world was a cold and unfair place. And that part was almost convinced that because he had only just found her fate was now trying to take her away from him. So he sat with her day and night keeping a constant vigil by her bedside.

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Dom, due to stress, lack of sleep and the stupid notion that something dreadful would happen to Letty if he left her for even a single moment found himself in bed suffering from the same virus induced fever that Letty had contracted. Letty, sweet and loving girlfriend that she was, had come by, told him it was his own stupid fault _'for acting like a complete and utter idiot Dominic Toretto'_ and then spent the rest of her time quite happily watching movies with Mia.

* * *

><p>Wow guys, with all that love I'm not sure I'll ever be able to find my way back to my emo corner. Letty on the other hand, as you can probably tell, is not feeling anywhere near as sentimental.<p>

Lamanth


	42. Lies

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies <strong>

They never lied to each other, he had been so sure of that. It had been one of the few things that he had been able to be sure of. Letty loved him and trusted him and would always be there for him. And Letty would never lie to him, just as he would never lie to her. He told her every stupid dumb assed thing he did because they were always honest with each other.

Only now Mia was standing there screaming at him, blaming him because he had been wrong, so very wrong and Letty was all lies. Because she wasn't as strong or as tough as she'd lead him to believe. She didn't just shrug things off the way he'd always thought, wasn't really just brushing her self off and moving on.

"Don't you get it Dom? She was afraid." Mia screamed the red flush of rage highlighting her cheekbones and adding yet another lair of beauty to his baby sister. "She's always been afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what!" He spat as anger warred with confusion and both were overridden by fear. Fear that sprang from knowing that the person he thought he knew best of all was, in reality, almost a complete stranger to him.

"First there was Papi, then Lompoc, then Jesse," And still years on Mia's voice cracked on his name, crack in a way Letty's never had or at least had never let him hear. "Letty was always afraid that if she broke down there'd be nobody left for you to hold on to."

Everything that they had had been built on lies, because Letty wasn't the super woman she'd always lead him to believe she was just a girl who had pretended to be something else just so he would have something to cling to. A frightened little girl had lied so he wouldn't brake.

* * *

><p>I don't think that Dom and Letty would ever really lie to each other, not counting the little white lies we all tell e.i. someone else used the last of the milk I swear. But I didn't want to write this prompt funny and I think this worked.<p>

Lamanth


	43. Talk

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk<strong>

"I know you can't stand a mess," The dark haired teen said, then shrugged almost helplessly, as if she didn't really know what she was talking about, just talking for the sake of it. "Even though I'm a mess. I'm always a mess."

Dom crossed into the bedroom and sat down beside her, his – what? Now that was a question, yet another one they had never talked about. Was she his girlfriend? Lover? Somehow they seemed like such crude terms for what they had. Something that deified any and every definition that he had ever tried to pin on it. But the bottom line was that she was his.

Letty smoothed out the wrinkle in the comforter where Dom had jostled slightly when he sat down. Her fingers twisting and stroking, tugging at a non-existent thread. The dark eyed male watched the motion of her hands complete with dirty fingernail and smiled. Yes, that's what it all came done to, she was hit.

"Letty?"

He waited until she looked up and through the hair that fell in a dark unruly curtain partly hiding her face. Waited so that he could see that her onyx eyes were suspiciously bright. Over bright in a way that, with any other person, hinted at tears waiting to fall.

"I love you."

It was the first time he'd said when they were both fully clothed. And the three words took on a different quality that time. Like maybe the two of them weren't just about hot nights in bed, or afternoons on the floor, or mornings the shower, and after races on the kitchen counter. Maybe they were also about laundry baskets, and washing dishes, and unpaid bills.

* * *

><p>Hey what'd'ya know! I can do normal as well as angst and funny sap. But none of you guys saw that one coming did ya. Love y'all.<p>

Lamanth


	44. Search

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Search<strong>

Letty couldn't really remember how they had ended up where they had and truth be told she didn't really care all that much. They had been looking for something she could recall that much but what it was and what reason they had sort it had slipped her mind. Not that it mattered, when Dom held her hand in his, his warm fingers curling around hers nothing really mattered anymore.

It had been easy enough to slip away from the people that thronged the house but not so easy to find a place where they could be alone. So he had taken her hand and pulled her along with him as he searched for that elusive spot. But everywhere they went someone had beaten them to it, until at last they had taken refuge in his father's old pick-up.

"So where are we going?" Her voice, as warm and lazy as the afternoon sun that filtered through the windscreen, questioned him softly.

"Further than we've ever been before." He replied, swiftly changing gears before once more searching out her head.

"Really?" Dark eyes moved from his face to the open road, searching for that ever elusive something. "I didn't think that was possible."

* * *

><p>'Lazing on a sunny afternoon, in the summer time…' haha I love that song and I love the double meaning behind the dialog in this one.<p>

Lamanth


	45. Gravity

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity <strong>

It was Mia who had noticed it first; long before she spoke of it in a candle lit restaurant filled with competing voices she saw that her brother was like gravity. And it was true, because Dominic Toretto possessed a magnetic quality that just drew people to him. It wasn't anything he said or did, for he could be as stubborn and irascible as the next person and all too quick to lash out. No, it was simply who he was.

And no one had ever seemed to think twice about it, for they were all so closely twined together and it had always been the way that were ever Dom went they followed. Or at least that was the way that it seemed.

It took an outsider, a cop undercover, to see the bigger picture. Too see that, though the team followed wherever Toretto lead them, there was something, someone, that was anchoring Dom in place.

He noticed it first on that fateful day when Vince tried to smear his brains all over the sidewalk. He'd thought he was safe, just himself, Mia and Dom at the café, but then the team had followed _her_ there. Then when the fight broke out, even though Mia had begged and pleaded, Dom hadn't stepped in until _she_ told him to. And she hadn't even really told him, she'd just said his name, once, and that was all it had taken.

After that, once he had spotted it, it was easy to see the pattern that formed. At the races it was clear to all that Dom was in charge, but Brian thought he was the only one who noticed that Dom always liked to have her close to him. Not because he wanted her with him, but because he wanted everyone to know that she was _with_ him. And It was _her_ approval that mattered to him.

The team might well follow Dominic Toretto, but he followed her. She was the one that kept him grounded, kept him safe and sane and in control. She was his gravity. And all it would take for Dominic Toretto to go spinning out of control was to lose Letty Ortiz.

* * *

><p>Ok the time to be nice is over, I freely admit that I am a shameless review whore. Now please feed my damned addiction!<p>

Lamanth


	46. Music

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Music<strong>

The first thing that that Vince noticed when he opened the Toretto front door was the music. Though notice was really the wrong word, the wall of sound hit him like a physical blow and the pounding base line seemed to take up route inside his skull.

A quick tore of the first floor told him what he had already known, that Toni was at the garage, and that his only hope of finding anyone was to follow the music to its source. Every door on the second story was shut, the one exception being Mia's which stood half open and from which, much to Vince's surprise, death metal was sounding out full blast.

He yelled out a greeting three times, but it wasn't until he shoved the door fully open that the Italian teen became aware of his presence. With a smile and a wave she beckoned him in, hurriedly shoving aside books so he could sit on the edge of her bed. Still rather bemused Vince shifted a copy of William Shakespeare's 'A Mid Summer Nights Dream', a Rob Zombie CD and an old Black Sabbath cassette tape.

"I didn't know you were into this?" Vince bellowed trying to get his voice to rise above the growling vocals and fast, high distorted and downtuned guitars.

"Huh?" Mia responded. Less than three feet separated them but it was still impossible to hear anything at all.

"I said," He started to repeat the girl's raised eyebrows and furrowed brow letting him know she hadn't heard. "I didn't know you –"

Mia cut him off with a wave as she reached for the remote for the music centre and turned the volume down a few notches. So instead of hitting his head skull like a sledgehammer it now hovered somewhere just above the pain threshold.

"Thanks," He continued. "I was just saying I didn't know you were into this sort of music."

"I'm not." Mia's tone was more irritated than anything that Vince had ever before heard from her, but before he could ask why she was listening to it then she hit the pause button on the remote.

For a moment there was nothing to hear and then as the ringing that the music had left in his ears faded Vince became aware of another sound. Heavy breathing, low grunting and breathy soft screams that were slowly but surly building to a crescendo.

"I think I've got some old metal tapes, I'll bring them round for you." Vince said as he carefully took the remote from Mia's hand and put the music back on. Blissfully cutting off the sounds of Dom and Letty enjoying a little afternoon delight.

* * *

><p>I just found the idea of this too funny to pass up. Poor Mia, being forced to listen to her brother and best friend getting it on.<p>

Lamanth


	47. Breathe

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe <strong>

He wakes suddenly in the dead of night, fighting for air, trying to desperately to drag oxygen into his burning lungs. It feels like some huge weight has settled on his chest and is pushing all the breath out of him. It's the same old familiar panic but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It doesn't help has heart to slow or his lungs to inflate.

Dead? Dead? He can't believe it. Nine months on and he still can't even begin to comprehend it. It can't be real he tells himself, there is no way on earth that Letty, his Letty, the girl so full of fire and life, can be dead. Surely the world will have to crumble and burn before anything happened to her.

Because as long as she was out there somewhere he could survive. He could survive anything. As long as he knew that she was safe and well then he could handle anything the world could throw at him. As long as she was alive then he could breath.

And he is breathing, it's slow and laboured. Each breath filling him with burning pain even as he fights to draw in the next. But his is breathing so she has to be out there somewhere. He has to believe it or he might as well give up.

* * *

><p>There we are and I promise this is the last angst drabble I will put in this collection. And it's not as angsty as all that cus we know she's still alive so you lot over there put down those pitchforks.<p>

Lamanth


	48. Unknown

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown <strong>

The sound of the two competing voices echoed around the house. Bouncing back and forth off of the walls until the words were lost and all that remained was noise. The rising discords repeatedly hitting the ears like a physical force.

"It sounds like fucking World War Three up there." Leon mumbled, as a particular loud shrike of outrage rent the air. "What set them off this time?"

"Who knows," Vince shrugged, having heard and witnessed scenes like this many times before. "More to the point, who cares?"

"I care." Jessie responded his tone half-defiant half worried, and then winced as a loud crash sounded over head. "You don't think they'd get violent, do you?"

"Dom's a big guy, he can defend himself." Leon tried to be reassuring, even though everyone in the room knew just how mean a right hook Letty could throw.

"Probably." Mia, the only one who was completely at easy dead paned, even as another crash was heard. "Then again, maybe not."

"You actually find this funny, don't you?" Vince accused, while the other two stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Perhaps," The dark haired girl said with a sweet smile. "But that's just one more thing you're never going to know. Just like you're never going to know what's going on upstairs."

"I hate not knowing." Jessie summed up the trio's feelings perfectly. "The unknown sucks."

* * *

><p>Ouch guys, just ouch. If you cut me do I not bleed? If I am denied reviews do I not go into withdraw? Actually yes, it gives my cramps and a killer headache.<p>

Lamanth


	49. Lock

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Lock <strong>

Trust is like a broken mirror, you might be able to repair it but you will always be able to see the cracks. And over the years Dom and Letty had done many things to jeopardise the trust that people placed in them.

They had both lied about homework. Had both gotten into a great many fights, frequently with each other. Messed up. Screwed up. But never had they done anything that crossed the line. Somehow they had managed to keep the trust that they had earned.

But all that was until the incident that would become known as _what, or rather who, went down in the 1970 Dodge Charger_.

Antonio 'Toni' Toretto had never felt the need to lock said car when it was tucked up safe and sound in the garage. He trusted that his children and their friends respected him enough not to try and take for a joyride.

No he never locked his car until the night he walked in on his son and Letty well on their way to third base in the front seat. Unabashed and unrepentant. Just exceptionally irritated at being interrupted. After that the car was always locked.

And if Letty was in the house then Dom's bedroom door was not allowed to be shut never mind locked.

* * *

><p>See, it wasn't just Mia and Vince that they traumatised with their youthful exploits. They also threatened to put Toni in therapy.<p>

Lamanth


	50. Highway

**Cinquanta Cincuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Highway <strong>

It was their first date. Three a.m. and nothing but the two of them, the speed, the freedom and the open highway. It was simple and perfect and it was them. It was all that they were all that they'd ever be and all that they needed to be. The speed and the freedom.

It didn't matter that the car, an old beat up pick-up that had been taken apart and put back together so many times that it was impossible to tell what make it was, over heated if pushed past fifty miles an hour. Or that the radio was broken yet somehow managed to pick up Russian radio station and only a Russian radio station. And also ate any caste that came anywhere near it.

The suspension was shot, the brakes squeaked and the imitation leather on the seats stuck to any bare skin that came into contact with it. The whole thing looked like it would fall apart at any moment and was only being held together by luck and, possibly, sticky-tape. And it was the most perfect place in the whole world.

The wind streaming through the open windows, pulling and tugging at the ebony coils of her hair as she sat with her feet resting in his lap. It was beautiful and she was beautiful and he thought he'd like nothing better than to keep driving forever.

Just the two of them, the speed, the freedom and the open highway stretching on forever.

* * *

><p>And that my friends is all she wrote. I set out to write fifty drabbles for fifty prompts and post them in, yeah you guessed it, fifty days. And by and large that is what I have done. I had a great time doing it and I want to say thank you to all of you for coming on this ride with me.<p>

Lamanth

(bows and exits stage right)


End file.
